Interlude
by Melchy
Summary: Just a spot of romance for Pete and Edie


Just a romantic interlude for Pete and Edie, written especially for Piglet and Gratefully Dead. No infringement is meant and I make no money off of these fine characters.

Rated T

Pete unlocked the door to his apartment, happy to put this day behind him. His feet were wet from the puddle he hadn't seen when he crossed the street and his stomach was growling from the supper he hadn't eaten. But he was too tired to fix either one.

hadn't remembered leaving the kitchen light on but he had left in such a hurry that morning anything could have been possible. But he was sure he had cleaned out the coffee pot, yet he smelled some. But it didn't have the scorch of left over grounds; it was fresh with a nutty aroma.

He took off his coat and laid it across the chair, then reached for his scarf. "Here, let me do that."

Pete blinked his eyes, wondering if when he opened them she'd be gone. "When did you get back?"

"This afternoon." she slid his tie off and undid his top button. "You look beat, you poor baby."

"I am beat." he took her hands in his and kissed each one. "I thought you weren't getting back until next week."

"I managed to get away earlier. You don't mind do you?"

"Hell, no. It wasn't my idea for you to leave in the first place."

"I know. But a girl does a lot for her mother." She reached up and gave him a kiss, letting it go further than just causal. "Go wash your hands and then sit down. I'll take care of the rumbling tummy of yours. "

He did as he was told, watching her as she took a lid off a pot he didn't know he had and stir the contents, making sure it was to her taste. "I hope you don't mind my coming in like this, but I did want to surprise you."

"You accomplished that Edie Hart. And furthermore I hope you know my door is always open to you. "

"Especially if I have the key." He noticed for the first time she was wearing an apron over her blue shirt and white blouse. It was a good look for her.

She poured him a cup of the coffee, telling him it was from Brazil. She put in two sugars like he preferred and watched him take a sip. "Do you like it?"

"It's very good." He lifted his cup in a salute and drank more. While he did, she handed him a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread, the smell making his stomach ache. "Go ahead, try it" Edie smiled and took the first bite, wrapping the pasta around his fork.

"This is very good." he took another bite and then another.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" he finally looked over at her standing by the stove. She nodded and made herself a plate.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" She walked over to the fridge.

"I'd love it, but when did I get some?"

"I picked you up a few things." She poured them each a glass, joining him at the table. They sat eating quietly, a pleasant silence. If a woman had come into his apartment a few years ago, bringing food and cleaning up he would have found a way to break it off. But, this, with Edie, was perfect.

After they had finished, she shooed him off to the bathroom, telling him she would clean up. He was happy to finally get out of his wet shoes and clothes, letting the water run in the shower until it was just the right temperature.

The water felt good as it ran over his skin and he stood there for several minutes letting it warm him all over. Twenty minutes later he opened the door, finding a towel and his robe waiting. Several minutes later, Edie knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

Yes, come on in."

"Well darn," she opened the door. "I was hoping to catch you unawares. "

"Who would have that would ever come out of your mouth, you being such a refined lady."

"I'll show you how refined I am. "

He held out his arms and she went to him. The kisses were slow at first, growing as they continued. Edie's hands slid under his robe, her fingers balling up on his chest. He pulled her closer, his strong hands resting on her lower back.

"I missed you." he said in between kisses.

"I missed you too. I wish you never have to go away again. "

"Me too."

They stood there in the bathroom, the steam dissipating, while their heat increased.

"Pete," she whispered his name and untied the belt on his robe letting it fall to the floor. Softly she feathered kisses down his chest.

"Come here you." he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

-The End-


End file.
